Watching in Silence
by glasswrks
Summary: Something I came up with on the way to work.


**Title:** Watching in Silence.

**Author:** glasswrks

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: "Lost Girl," is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest.

**Author's Note:** No spoilers. You can put this in the early third season. No episodes are mentioned. This was my attempt to do something a bit racy and it... didn't work. I _can_ write that kind of story if so inclined. It just gets a bit embarrassing. Not beta'd. I don't want to keep Kravn from "The Blame Game." So any mistakes are mine alone, oh, I tossed in a line from one of my favorite movies, "Yentl." I hope this makes sense... it's kind of late for me. I've been up since 5:30 in the morning and I'm a _little_ bit tired. One last thing, I've posted a few pictures on my twitter account of who I see Jacob looking like.

* * *

Bo watched in silence as Lauren walked around the bedroom wearing an oversized shirt and nothing else.

She bit her bottom lip as her eyes slowly traveled up the length of her girlfriends toned legs.

Bo could recall with utter clarity how they felt beneath her hands and fingertips. How they tasted when she slowly kissed, nipped and licked them, always smiling when Lauren would giggle despite herself whenever Bo would find the spot behind Lauren's knee which was oh so sensitive.

Bo began to moisten her kiss swollen lips.

She felt her thighs clench in memory of Lauren's legs wrapped tightly around her. Bo closed her eyes and groaned inwardly as she could still recall the evidence of Lauren's arousal driving her to the edge.

Bo love to touch every part of Lauren.

Not just her body but her heart and soul as well.

'_Let's not even talk about her brain.'_ she mused silently. It was one of _the_ sexiest parts of Lauren. And Bo was honest with herself, she did not get _everything_ Lauren said, but she _loved_ listening to her speak.

And Bo sometimes felt Lauren would go out of her way to explain things to her simply because she knew of Bo's weakness of all things geek-speak. And Bo could not be happier for it. It was a sure fire way to jump start her libido.

Bo continued to follow Lauren's trek with intense devotion.

Her devotion for one Lauren Lewis.

Bo knew she would gladly kneel in supplication at Lauren's alter and would become a zealot. She also knew however Lauren would not like to hear that. She did not consider herself _worthy_ of such praise and Bo was doing her best to change her mind.

Bo wanted to lift Lauren to lofty heights.

She wanted everyone to see Lauren as she did – to acknowledge all Lauren has done for the Fae and for her as well.

"Bo... are you okay?" Lauren asked concerned.

Bo was startled, she was so lost in her thoughts she had not noticed Lauren's return to the bed. She smiled, just like Lauren to be concerned for her. Bo gathered her in her arms and placed the sweetest of kisses on Lauren's lips. "I'm fine." she replied once she pulled away.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "What were you thinking about, you seemed miles away." she asked trailing her fingertips down Bo's arm. Silently pleased with herself when she heard Bo gasp.

Lauren could not help but laugh out loud as Bo managed to turn the tables on her. Now, instead of looking down at Bo, she was looking up.

"Well..." Bo murmured as she began kissing Lauren's neck. "Dr. Lewis..." she tugged on the collar of the oversized shirt Lauren was wearing. "You were in my thoughts." she replied punctuating the response with kisses.

Now it was Lauren's time to gasp as she felt Bo's hand skim her thigh and slide underneath the shirt. "Good thoughts I hope?"

"They are always good." Bo said her hand resting on Lauren's chest, able to feel her heartbeat with her fingertips. Bo felt her own heart race when Lauren smiled at her.

"Can I have you?"

"Always." Bo slowly lowered her head and tasted paradise.

The end.


End file.
